


Heathens

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: I'm Sorry, Song fic, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: Eragon could feel Varden's army staring up at him.  At him and Saphira.  They were in awe of him but they feared him all the same.  Not that he was the only one they feared.
Series: Writing Challenges Posed By My Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025163
Kudos: 7





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is probably horrible but it's my first try at writing a song fic and with characters I don't normally write with. I tried though so hope you kinda enjoy!

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

Eragon could feel Varden's army staring up at him. At him and Saphira. They were in awe of him but they feared him all the same. Not that he was the only one they feared. Arya and Nasuada were just as feared and not only for them being the Elven ambassador and the leader of the Varden.

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

Eragon felt his mouth twitch as Saphira landed at the next camping grounds. His cousin, Roran, was yelling at soldiers to "just let him through, that's his cousin there!"

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

Eragon leapt off of Saphira and saw Roran flinch at the quick movement. "He simply is not used to you being able to move so quickly," Saphira told Eragon. He knew she was right but it still stung to see.

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

"Hello cousin," Eragon greeted with a smile.

Roran grinned back. "Hello cousin." He clapped him on the back and Eragon had to resist the urge to shiver. He was no longer hurt on his back, it would be illogical to be so defensive among allies.

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

"How are the villagers from Carvahall doing? No complications, I hope."

"Nah, I was traveling with them this time and it was surprising how comfortable they seemed. Asked them why. Most of them told me it was a comfort having 'Roran Stronghammer' and the cousin of the dragonrider with them." Roran shook his head. "I fight the Ra'zac with a hammer once while living to tell the tale and half of the village decide I'm a strong warrior who can protect them from anything. At least Horst, Gertrude, and a few others know better."

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

Eragon and Saphira, who was listening in, snorted in unison. "Ah, wait until someone goes to ask if they can see you. Then they'll be twice as protective and ask how they know of you and why they need to see you. It's quite fun, being the figurehead of a group of people."

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

A sharp clang filled the air and the group all jerked. Eragon's hand fell to his sword's pommel, Roran's fell to the top of his hammer, and Saphira had reared her head up. It was only once they realized that it was two soldiers that decided to spar nearby that they relaxed.

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

Eragon sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to hear the sound of metal clashing against metal the same again." Roran only nodded, eyes watching the soldiers.

_Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people_

"Do you remember how Father would always encourage us to battle with our mock swords? Laughed when one of us would fail to beat the other." Roran muttered suddenly.

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Do you ever think he somehow knew we would end up fighting one day?"

_That they loved one day stocked away_

Saphira cut in. "I think, little one and Roran, that he was trying to be a good father and tried to allow you to hone any skills he hoped you would maybe someday need to use, even if he hoped and wished otherwise."

_Just because we check the guns at the door_

_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

Eragon gestured for Roran to him, simply accepting Sapphira's words as the closest answer they would ever get. "I remember now, how are the wards I placed working?"

_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_

Roran gave a dark grin.

_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_

"Just fine," he told Eragon. "Caught a few of Galbatorix's soldiers off guard when their swords suddenly seemed to go off course. Although they didn't live long enough to stop being surprised."

_You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

Eragon nodded. "Let me refill the energy of them then. I don't want to forget to do it later, especially when I can do it now."

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

Eragon reached out with his mind, feeling the energy pulsing in the people, the trees, and the other enchanted objects around. He ignored them all as he focused on one of the rings he had gifted Roran and his wife, Katrina. The energy supporting his wards were weak and Eragon poured his own energy into it, allowing the wards to strengthen. Absently, he could also feel Katrina's strength as well.

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

Eragon only withdrew when he felt that enough was given, that no one he cared for would be taken by Galbtorix's work.

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_

"Have you heard about the new recruits?"

_They say newcomers have a certain smell_

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Saphira caught their scent and shared it with me. They smell… off."

_Yeah, trust issues, not to mention_

Roran frowned. "So why ask me then? Why not bring it to Arya and Nasuada's attention?"

_They say they can smell your intentions_

Eragon pursed his lips. "Me and Saphira were hoping for another opinion. Have you seen anything that would suggest they are anything but other people wanting to fight for the Varden?"

_You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_

_You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

_You'll think, "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

"No, but I haven't interacted with them much." Roran hummed. "I say tell them. I'll come with, I'm sure Nasuada will want one of her battalion leaders there."

_But after all I've said, please don't forget_

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

Eragon sighed. "Yes, you're right. We will go tell them in a moment. But for now, let's sit a moment. Don't often get to relax lately."

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please don't make any sudden moves_

_You don't know the half of the abuse_

His words came to late, however, when screams echoed across the whole camp.

_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Please all my friends are heathens, take it slow_

"Help! The recruits! They lied, Galbatorix sent them!" Someone cried out. 

_Wait for them to ask you who you know_

_Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_

Eragon sighed. "Never mind then. A dragon rider's day is never finished."

_I tried to warn you just to stay away_

Roran snorted. "Yeah, see you there cousin. Let's end this quickly. Katrina would love to cook for me, you, and herself. She would offer for Saphira but she isn't sure if she could make enough for her."

_And now they're outside ready to bust_

Eragon laughed. "I shall endeavor to be there. Saphira doesn't mind anyways. Likes to hunt when she can." Roran nodded and rushed off towards one area screams were originating from.

_It looks like you might be one of us_

Eragon gave a grim smile as he leapt back up onto Saphira. It was time to show Galbatorix's soldiers why it wasn't a good idea to surprise the Varden when they had a dragon and dragon rider on their side.


End file.
